1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a power converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
In electronic devices mounted on printed circuit boards by soldering, printed circuit boards on which electronic components for use in switching circuits with a relatively high rated voltage of 200 V or more are mounted are required to have sufficient insulation distances between leads and improved insulation reliability. However, with the reduction in the size of electronic devices, the sizes of printed circuit boards and electronic components have been reduced. It has therefore become difficult to ensure sufficient insulation distances between the leads. Thus, to comply with the demand for smaller electronic components, it has become an important technical object to ensure sufficient insulation distances between the leads on the electronic components.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220963 discloses an electronic device which is soldered to a printed circuit board such that leads are bent in different directions so as to increase the insulation distances between the leads. An electronic component provided with leads is attached to an integral spacer, and the electronic component and the spacer are placed on a printed circuit board. The leads extend through the printed circuit board, and end portions of the leads that project from a back surface that is opposite the mounting surface are soldered to the printed circuit board. The spacer is provided with inter-lead separation walls whose length is greater than the distance by which the leads project. Thus, sufficient insulation distances are ensured.